


Christmas at the Tower

by Lexitennant2



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: A small Christmas fic





	Christmas at the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so I know it's not even the holidays but I felt like doing a mini-fic and with the amount of decorations going up rn it might as well be Christmas. I also felt bad about not updating my main big stories and little shorts help de-stress me so here ya go

 

It had been a stressful and surprising week leading up to Christmas. Oh, it was expected that at least one attack happened a week - Clint and Sam had a bet going on that - but 5 attacks? That was a nightmare.

The Avengers had suffered everything from Dr. Doom's Doombots to helping the X-Men battle the Brotherhood of Mutants - Tony had made sure Wanda and Pietro were at the tower for that one.

Iron Man was also without a secret identity. No one was shocked when they had learned Tony Stark was Iron Man, Clint and Sam had even had another bet about that too. 

During battle 3 of the week, a large reptilian alien had grabbed the Iron Man suits helmet and yanked with all its might, probably thinking that the Iron Man wasn't a suit containing a human and thus causing the alien's attempts of decapitating Tony, a failure. Tony had been terrified of everyone's reaction. It was on thing to have Mr.Stark be the consultant for tech, and Iron Man as an Avenger. It was another thing for the two of them to be one and the same.

The worst that had happend, was when they all returned to the Avengers Tower's common room, Bethany had slapped him. She'd explained that she'd figured it out a while back when she was just part of his security, and the slap was more so for allowing the alien to rip Tony's helmet off.

In Tony's defense, it's not like he'd wanted the 600+ pound lizard alien to do that, but another lizard had chomped on his arm and that had short circuited the repulser and he was trying to battle the damn thing with his other arm and....the week was stressful.

But at the end of it, the week had been worth it.

Most of the Avengers had gone home to their families - Sam was at the hospital with his mom, Scott was having a weird family affair what with introducing Hope to his ex-wife and his daughter Cassie, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro were visiting the twins mother's grave, and Clint was enjoying the Bahamas with his family.

In Tony's imaginary perfect world, everyone would be here for this years Christmas, but he wasn't going to be salty about it. He had more than enough of his friends to make the Christmas festivities truly spectacular.

Bucky was using Clint's bow to try and shoot streamers on to the large Christmas tree in the common room. Peter was hanging upside down by the tree, fixing the streamers that actually managed to reach the green pine leaves.

A wayward streamer landed on Natasha's head as she came out of the elevator with a box of ornaments. Without breaking her stride, she walked over and placed the box on the coffee table. Next, she took the streamer and wrapped it around Bucky's neck like a scarf.

"If Clint finds out you're using his bow, I won't protect you."

"Shh. It'll be our little secret." Bucky smirked, turning his attention to the ornaments.

"Na-uh." Tony said, smacking Bucky's hand as it reached for a box of tissue wrapped Christmas ornaments. "Those are _real_ crystal Buckaroo, my mothers. You so much as even look at them i'll hang you off the tower as a James Barnes flag." Tony held the box of ornaments closely to his chest, giving the super soldier his best glare.

Bucky pouted but went back to shooting streamers with the bow.

"How's the dessert going so far?" Tony called.

Steve and Carol looked up from their respective spots in the kitchen - Carol by the stove, Steve at the counter- and they both gave him a thumbs-up in unison. 

"The last batch is going into the oven." Carol said beaming, a red piece of icing on her nose giving Tony an impression of Rudolph and he snorted.

"I'm going to go help Natasha get the rest of the boxes." Steve said, taking off his apron and making sure Carol was fine.

As Steve headed to the elevator, Tony walked over to a table close to the elevator so he could put down the ornaments. He would put those up on actual Christmas day- tomorrow- so there was less chance of them shattering. He'd already lost one last year due to Thor doing his classic "another one" when Tony had showed him the thin crystal ball that had frosted snowflakes on it.

Speaking of Thor, Tony looked to see Thor and Rhodey in a deeply heated discussion with Jessica and Bruce. 

Tony could hear the words,  _pop-tarts, spiders,_ and  _gigantic_ and he suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was happening.

The elevator dinged and Steve re-appeared with more boxes and a bag slung over his shoulder. Tony rushed over to help, taking two of the boxes.

"Has everyone else put their presents under the tree?" Steve asked.

"Just Rachel, if you want to put them down I'd be careful. Bucky's aim with a bow is nothing like his aim with a gun."

"Hey!" Bucky shouted just before Peter yelped and dodge out of the way of an arrow Bucky had released to early.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Steve rolled his eyes and went over to the mess that was the living room while Natasha smoothly plucked the bow and arrows out of Bucky's hands.

The elevator dinged and Rachel walked in with a small, wooden box. "Got the last of it." She said cheerfully. 

Tony found it hilarious as Steve's head whipped around at hearing her voice, causing him to loose control of the bag on his shoulder and slamming it into Bethany who dropped a mug of hot chocolate into Rhodey's lap.

Rhodey's mouth got all twisted as he looked down at his lap in horror. 

Steve began profusely apologizing, his face becoming redder and redder by the second. 

Soon everyone was laughing, even Jessica who was a tough nut to crack when it came to her letting loose. Tony was glad though, Jessica was new to the team and from what he knew, usually worked alone, so he was glad she was opening up.

An hour later, everything was almost ready. The cookies and cakes were being put in the fridge, the tree and the surrounding area were decorated in lights, streamers, and tinsel, and everyone had gathered around Tony, who was standing on the ladder with the small brown box in his hand.

Steve was on the smaller couch, squeezed in between Rachel and Bucky. Natasha was on the floor between Bucky's legs. Thor, Bruce, Carol, and Rhodey were on the big couch, Carol holding Rhodey's hands on her lap. Jessica was sitting in the arm chair, with Bethany perched on its arm rest, and Peter was sitting cross-legged on the coffee table.

"Now, I would normally give a speech about how great we all are and our amazing Avengering skills." Tony began and Bucky mimed shooting an arrow at him. 

Tony stuck his tongue and opened the box. "I'll save the super sweet speech for Christmas though, tonight is just about all of us and how after I put this star on the tree, Jarvis is going to order a butt ton of pizza and chinese food.

That got a cheer out of the group, and as he placed the star on top and stepped down from the ladder into Bethany's arms, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
